Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) units represent one example of standardized hot-pluggable transceiving units. SFP units are standardized units adapted to be inserted within a chassis. A suite of specifications, produced by the SFF (Small Form Factor) Committee, describe the size of the SFP unit, so as to ensure that all SFP compliant units may be inserted smoothly within one same chassis, i.e. inside cages, ganged cages, superposed cages and belly-to-belly cages. Specifications for SFP units are available at the SFF Committee website.
SFP units may be used with various types of exterior connectors, such as coaxial connectors, optical connectors, RJ45 connectors and various other types of electrical connectors. In general, an SFP unit allows connection between an external apparatus, via a front connector of one of the aforementioned types, and internal components of a hosting unit, for example a motherboard, a card or a backplane leading to further components, via a back interface of the SFP unit. Specification no INF-8074i Rev 1.0, entitled “SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) Transceiver, dated May 12, 2001, generally describes sizes, mechanical interfaces, electrical interfaces and identification of SFP units.
The SFF Committee also produced specification no SFF-8431 Rev. 4.1, “Enhanced Small Form-factor Pluggable Module SFP+”, dated Jul. 6, 2010. This document, which reflects an evolution of the INF-8074i specification, defines, inter alia, high speed electrical interface specifications for 10 Gigabit per second SFP+ modules and hosts, and testing procedures. The term “SFP+” designates an evolution of SFP specifications.
INF-8074i and SFF-8431 do not generally address internal features and functions of SFP devices. In terms of internal features, they simply define identification information to describe SFP devices' capabilities, supported interfaces, manufacturer, and the like. As a result, conventional SFP devices merely provide connection means between external apparatuses and components of a hosting unit, the hosting unit in turn exchanging signals with external apparatuses via SFP devices.
Recently, SFP units with internal features and functions providing signal processing capabilities have appeared. For instance, some SFP units now include signal re-clocking, signal reshaping or reconditioning, signals combination or separation, signal monitoring, etc.
In the field of video transport, advances have been made recently for transporting the payload of a video signal into Internet Protocol (IP) packets (e.g. Serial Digital Interface (SDI) video payloads encapsulated into IP packets). Furthermore, an SFP unit can be adapted to receive the IP flows transporting the video payloads, and to process the video payloads.
Another trend in the Information Technology (IT) industry is the usage of cloud servers in a cloud infrastructure for storing a variety of data. The data are made available to multiple users over an IP networking infrastructure. The cloud servers implement a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server, and the data hosted by the cloud server can be accessed through a HTTP client.
Cloud servers are therefore a practical solution for storing video data generated in the context of various industries (e.g. the film industry, the video based security industry, the television broadcasting industry, etc.), and making them available to multiple users over the IP networking infrastructure. IP flows using the HTTP (or Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS)) protocol transport video payloads from the cloud video servers to video receivers (such as real-time video systems processing the received video payloads in real-time). Examples of video receivers include professional broadcasting equipment, visualization equipment, video post-processing equipment, etc. However, some video receivers are not adapted for receiving IP flows transporting video payloads over the HTTP or HTTPs protocols.
Therefore, there is a need for a new standardized hot-pluggable transceiving unit providing a cloud gateway functionality between the cloud video servers and the video receivers (e.g. real-time video systems).